It Started Out With a Kiss
by Lunatica Lewin
Summary: Primero que todo, a quien seguí mi otro fic, sobre Lupin y Tonks (Locatis, Lunático, Lupin) lamento la tardanza, en todo este tiempo pasé por no poder publicarlos y unos cuantos bloqueos, pero ya pronto seguiré con la historia. Segundo, recordé esa frase y no pude sacarla de mi cabeza y sólo así nació este Fanfic...


Nos encontrábamos los Merodeadores en la Sala Común de Gryffindor, como ya era de costumbre un viernes por la noche. Claro, exceptuando por las cuatro chicas que James había invitado, entre las cuales se encontraba mi mejor amiga: Lily Evans, que no pudo resistirse por más tiempo a la invitación de Cornamenta (la pobre tuvo que aguantarle toda la semana, él estuvo asegurándole que sería la mejor noche de su vida), también tuvo que ver con que le prometí que yo estaría ahí.

Luego de haber estado un buen rato bebiendo, sin razón aparente los variados tragos que Sirius obtuvo -sin mucho esfuerzo-, a James se le ocurrió la brillante idea de jugar el -según dijo- 'típico juego de la botella'. Lily, como era de esperarse, fue la primera en oponerse, pero una de sus amigas logró convencerla.

Sirius se levantó alegre en busca de una botella de cerveza, encontró la que estaba menos llena, sentándose a mi lado me la ofreció.

- Aún no sé de dónde logras conseguir todo esto – dije, tomando un gran trago, devolviéndosela de inmediato. Sonriente, se encogió de hombros y recibió la botella, terminándosela.

James pidió que nos formáramos en un círculo. No tuve necesidad de moverme. Sirius se quedó a mi lado izquierdo y Lily a mi derecha.

Cornamenta dio las indicaciones: el beso debía durar quince segundos, no menos; debía ser sin rodeos, es decir, desde el comienzo del beso… con lengua, lo que me perturbó un poco, porque nunca había concretado un beso con… esas características.

El juego comenzó con James, ya que él había sido el de la idea. Giró la botella vacía y para mi sorpresa (y la de todos, supongo), ésta detuvo su boquilla apuntando a Alison Wayne. La chica se sonrojó increíblemente. James se le acercó tímidamente y la besó. Tal vez demasiada lengua para mi postura de espectador. Observé a Lily, creí que se pondría celosa o algo así, pero parecía que no y si lo estaba, actuaba muy bien.

El juego continuó y luego de que a Florence Tower le tocara besar a Peter, le siguió Kat Bates, quién también debió besar a Peter. Debo decir que Colagusano aparentó frente a las pobres chicas ser todo un galán.

Ya era el turno de Lily y para no creerlo, le tocó besar a James, el que juró no haber hechizado la botella ni nada por el estilo. La dupla vivía sus quince segundos en el paraíso, como yo creo que debieron sentirse. Sirius por su parte, se había levantado, pero no pude seguirle con la mirada, porque ya era mi turno. Giré la botella, un poco tembloroso gracias a los efectos del alcohol y se detuvo apuntando a Lily. Me sonrojé de inmediato. Todos gritaban para que nos besáramos, pero sé que a ambos se nos hacía difícil, por el hecho de ser mejores amigos. Vi a mi lado a Canuto, volviendo a sentarse con una botella.

- ¡Vamos! Son sólo quince segundos - gritó eufórico Colagusano, golpeando a James en las costillas, no parecía tan contento.

- Ya vamos - dijo Lily.

Nos giramos, para quedar frente a frente, miré un poco culpable a Cornamenta y luego volví mi mirada a ése par de esmeraldas. Ella sonrió y se me acercó hasta juntar nuestros labios, se inclinó levemente y los entreabrió, dándole paso a su lengua, cerré mis ojos al ver que ella lo hacía, entonces el conteo comenzó. Tal como lo pensé, se sentía incómodo. Escuchaba a la mayoría contar, pero creo que no a James ni a Sirius, éste último, supongo que por estar bebiendo. Por fin llegaba a cero y me separé de inmediato, viendo cómo Lily abría sus ojos suavemente.

Miré a James y él sólo asintió, espero que haya sido porque no se enojaba conmigo.

Era el turno de Sirius, que ahora sí lucía bastante borracho, aunque, creo que en cierta forma, fingía un poco. Me ofreció la botella de whiskey que había estado bebiendo solo, tomé un gran sorbo, del que luego me arrepentí, ya que un terrible mareo me atacó. Me quedé con la botella, mientras Sirius acababa de girar; giró más de lo común, deteniéndose repentinamente delante de mí. Observé la botella de whiskey que dejé entre mis piernas y dudé un poco. Entonces, luego de unos segundos, pude razonar que tendría que besar a otro de mis mejores amigos. Oí gritos lejos, estaba bastante mareado. Sacudí rápidamente la cabeza, para volver en mí. Estaban todos expectantes. Tal como lo hice con Lily, me giré para quedar cara a cara, le vi sonreír. Resultó ser algo mucho más fluido que con ella, ninguno lo pensó demasiado. Frente a él, me tomó el rostro con ambas manos, acomodándola para él, entonces de la nada, pegó sus labios a los míos, introduciendo su lengua sin permiso alguno. Rápidamente ya habíamos cerrado nuestros ojos y mientras nuestras lenguas -que parecían haber nacido para estar juntas- jugueteaban libremente, yo oía el conteo.

- Ocho, siete, seis, cinco, cuatro, tres, dos - y se callaron, yo iba a alejarme, pero Sirius no lo hacía, así que continuamos. Después de unos cuantos segundos más, escuché claramente las risas de todos, por lo que me separé avergonzado.

_**It started out with a kiss **_

- Veo que lo estaban pasando bien - rió Cornamenta, agarrándose la barriga.

- ¿No eran sólo quince segundos? – Preguntó Peter, entre risas.

No dije nada, mirando el suelo, por un rato. Recordé la botella de whiskey, así que se la devolví a Sirius, justo cuando la chica que estaba a su lado tenía que girar. Audazmente, él lanzó la botella hacia atrás, dando con una pared, causando un gran estruendo.

- No la habías terminado - dije. A nadie pareció importarle la arrebatada actitud de Canuto… bueno, quién lo haría si a la chica le había tocado besar a otra chica.

- No quería más - dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.

De pronto, luego de ver el beso lésbico, vi a Sirius caer de espaldas, por supuesto, ahora sí todos le prestaban atención.

- Parece que bebió más de la cuenta - dijo una chica.

- Remus – James me miró - ¿por qué no vas a dejarlo a nuestra habitación? Luego puedes volver.

- Eeeh, de acuerdo - asentí. La verdad, estaba lo suficiente mareado y ya quería dormir; estaba un poco aburrido y luego del beso con Sirius, me sentía un poco extraño.

Me levanté rápidamente, Cornamenta lo hizo conmigo. Con un poco de fuerza, logramos levantar a Sirius. Pasé su brazo por mis hombros y nos dispusimos a caminar, James nos dejó hasta el comienzo de las escaleras.

Subimos sin mucha dificultad. Al llegar a nuestra pieza, de inmediato le guie a su cama. Mis planes eran asegurarme de que se quedara dormido, así podría hacerlo después yo. Lo dejé caer en su cama y se volteó para mirarme con esos grises brillantes que tenía.

- ¿Podrías acostarte aquí conmigo? Nunca me ha molestado tenerte cerca - susurró suavemente.

- De acuerdo, pero por favor, no hagas un gran lío para quedarte dormido - sonreí y me acosté a su lado. No quise formar otro incómodo momento, así que nos quedamos con la misma ropa.

Apenas me acosté, Sirius me abrazó por la cintura, dejándome con poco aire para respirar.

Luego de acostumbrarme a su amarre (y responderle al abrazo), estaba a punto de caer dormido, pero sentí cómo se movía entre mis brazos. Posó su rostro entre mi cuello y creo haberle sentido… olerme, me extrañó enormemente. Entonces, él habló con una voz bastante suave:

- ¿Remus, alguna vez te han dicho lo bien que hueles?

- Hmmm…. No que recuerde.

- Aaah, y, ¿te han dicho que tienes unos ojos dorados preciosos? - ahora había clavado su mirada en mí.

- Nope, ¿Sirius…?

- Y tu nariz, tan bella, mírala - intervino con un tono un poco divertido.

- Sirius, no puedo mirarla, está justo en medio de mi cara - contesté con una risita.

- Qué lástima, porque es perfecta. Remus, estoy seguro de que esto sí te lo han dicho antes - se acercó un poco más a mi rostro -, tus labios, con ese rosa, medio rojizo, que parecen estar mordidos, de seguro lo hacías mientras escribías el ensayo para Pociones, bueno, eso sí es seguro, porque te vi, ¿en qué estaba? Ah, sí, tus labios, Lunático, son la perfección -lancé una risa nerviosa -. No te rías, es la verdad. Y, Remus, haber besado esos labios… fue estar en el cielo, justo así.

Me sonrojé lo suficiente, mientras Sirius me miraba atento, apenas pestañando.

- Sirius…

- Ssshhhttt. ¿Alguna vez te han dicho que eres un muy buen amigo? Quiero decir, viniste hasta aquí a dejarme y estás acostado junto a mí, porque te lo pedí, cuando podrías estar divirtiéndote abajo… flirteando con alguna chica.

- Canuto, está bien, además, ya estaba aburrido y para ser honesto, muero de sueño.

- Por supuesto que estabas aburrido… si lo más divertido ya había pasado - murmuró.

- ¿Qué? - Pregunté, pero le había escuchado perfectamente.

- Nada - se acomodó mejor. Recostándose sobre su costado, apoyado sobre su brazo. Yo le imité -. Remus… sobre lo del beso…

- Sirius, no importa, fue un juego y estábamos… estamos borrachos - le sonreí.

- N-no, no lo estoy - dijo seriamente, negando con un movimiento de cabeza.

- Por favor, Sirius, ya duérmete, ¿sí?

- Lunático, te digo que estoy bastante sobrio - iba a interrumpirle, pero me calló, poniendo su dedo sobre mi boca, delicadamente -. Yo… yo no sé cuándo me di cuenta de lo que me pasa, Remus… pero, creo que es demasiado fuerte y… espero no equivocarme, pero pienso que tal vez, te podría pasar lo mismo… supongo que podría ser una atracción mutua o no lo sé… pero, Remus, tú me…

- ¿De qué mierda hablas? - Solté bruscamente. Sus ojos se habían abierto como platos y los vi brillar más de lo normal -. No, lo siento, es que…

- Eh, me equivoqué… olvídalo - dijo apenado, antes de voltearse.

- No, Sirius, lo siento, de verdad, por favor, sigue hablando.

- DIJISTE QUE TENÍAS SUEÑO - gritó -. VETE A DORMIR - y agregó en un susurro - o a la mierda, si prefieres.

Intenté volver a hablar, pero no aparecieron las palabras en mi cabeza.

Me levanté y di la vuelta, para llegar a mi cama. Él se volteó rápidamente hacia el otro lado, para darme la espalda. Me tiré en mi cama, sin desvestirme, cerré los ojos y sentí que él se movía, por lo que los abrí de inmediato, pero sólo estaba cerrando el dosel de su cama.

Estuve in tiempo considerable tratando de dormir, pero simplemente no podía. Todo lo que había pasado en la noche, tenía mi cabeza alborotada.

Me costaba mucho trabajo asimilar que le gustara a Canuto, se me hacía prácticamente imposible. Sirius Black, el que se caracterizaba por ser tan mujeriego y ahora… ¿yo? Sí, me había confundido. No recuerdo haber pensado en él de tal forma, bueno, él siempre ha estado cuando lo necesito; prefiero contarle mis problemas a él, por lo mismo, pero… Bueno, de todas formas ya lo había arruinado… pero en mi favor, en gran parte, es culpa del alcohol.

_**How did it end up like this?**_

Aún estaba en mi intento por dormir, hasta que James y Peter llegaron.

- ¿Te despertamos? - Preguntó el primero, con su cabello más alborotado de lo que ya era común - Espero que hayas disfrutado tu tiempo con… - señaló la cama de Sirius. Le sonreí débilmente.

- Claro ¿Qué hora es? - Pregunté.

- Eeh - Peter comenzó a revisar sus bolsillos -. Cierto, le di mi reloj a Kat - sonrió satisfecho.

- ¿El que te dio tu madre en primero? - le miré seriamente, mientras James buscaba el suyo.

- ¡Oh, rayos! - exclamó - S-se lo pediré mañana - y, prácticamente se arrastró hasta su cama.

- Son las cinco y media - Cornamenta también se dirigió a su cama.

Genial, había pasado las últimas horas intentando dormir. Pero para mi fortuna, no esperé mucho más para caer dormido.

Desperté al poco rato. Apenas abrí los ojos, observé la cama de Sirius, estaba con las cortinas abiertas y desecha.

Me levanté para ir a darme una ducha.

Haber estado bajo el agua caliente, me había hecho aclarar todas mis ideas. Antes de salir, tomé el primer libro que vi.

En La Sala Común, me sorprendió ver a Lily, quién brincó alegre hasta mí.

- Buenos días, Remus - sonrió.

- Hola, Lily - en cuanto recordé el beso de anoche, me sonrojé.

- Sé en qué estás pensando, Rem - su voz sonaba algo… ¿coqueta?

- Sí, eeh…

- Rem, estoy segura de que me pasa lo mismo - se abalanzó para abrazarme -. Entonces, ¿sí es recíproco?

Lo que me faltaba.

- ¿Qué? - exclamé asustado, pero ella no me soltaba - Lily, yo… no, lo siento.

- Pero - se alejó considerablemente -, con el beso, creí que había fortalecido cualquier sentimiento.

- Lily, eres mi mejor amiga y… no puedo verte de otra manera, yo lo siento.

- Olvídalo, lo entiendo, fui bastante ilusa - dijo cabizbaja -. Es por Black, ¿no es así?

- Perdón, ¿qué?

- En el fondo, siempre lo he sabido, no has necesitado decírmelo para saberlo, pero tenía una pizca de esperanza - y luego me miró fijamente -. La verdad, me alegra, Remus, todos nos habíamos dado cuenta de que ustedes se gustaban, por supuesto, todo se aclaró con lo del beso de anoche. En fin, si ahora están juntos, me siento feliz por ti, de veras que sí - sin dejarme responder, besó mi mejilla y se marchó.

- Sirius - susurré.

_**It was **__**only**__** a kiss**_

Fui por un pastel de chocolate al Gran Comedor. Y comencé a caminar hasta el lago.

De pronto, me pareció haber visto a Sirius, sentado bajo un gran árbol. Me acerqué sigilosamente y pude escucharle, estaba con su preciada guitarra.

- And you, you can be mean/ And I, I'll drink all the time - me impresionó escucharle cantar esa canción en específico, ya que él sabía que era una de mis favoritas en el mundo - 'Cause we're lovers/ And that is a fact/ Yes we're… - di un paso y él me sintió, me miró con una ceja arqueada -¿Qué haces aquí?

- Salí a leer y… te encontré. Son las nueve de la mañana, veo que despertaste temprano - intenté sonreír.

- No dormí - aclaró, sin mirarme.

- No fuiste el único - murmuré.

Pareció no haber escuchado, pero… a quién engaño, sólo me estaba ignorando. Me quedé por unos minutos de pie, observándole, mientras seguía tocando la misma canción, ya no cantaba y tenía la mirada perdida en el lago.

- S-sirius - pude decir y sin querer rompió una cuerda de la guitarra.

- Por la… - comenzó a buscar desesperado entre los bolsillos, la varita, sin resultado -. Mierda.

Me puse en cuclillas, saqué la mía y le arreglé la cuerda. Agradeció, sin mirarme y siguió tocando - ¿Me puedo sentar?

- ¿Aquí? ¿En serio? Mira, está lleno de árboles y ¿deseas sentarte justo bajo este?

- Por favor, Sirius - tomé asiento, de todas formas - ¿Podemos hablar? - se encogió de hombros sin parar de tocar - Sirius, ahora sé bien que lo que intentaste decir anoche fue realmente difícil y lamento haberlo tomado así, pero, soy un idiota y estaba medio borracho. No me excuso, pero me tomó por sorpresa y ni siquiera sé por qué solté esas palabras y…

- Si no sentías lo mismo, pudiste haberme dicho: Sirius, no, no me gustas - dijo con voz burlona -, ¿no se supone que tú eres la 'buena persona' entre nosotros?

- ¿Lo soy?, sé que fue la forma en que me expresé y lo siento, tú sabes que no suelo ser así y que tampoco me gusta decir groserías - rió suavemente -, pero, ni siquiera sé por qué fui así de violento. Sirius, anoche apenas pude dormir, no podía dejar de pensar en esto y… pensar en ti y en por qué nunca antes había notado todo esto.

- ¿Todo esto? - por fin me miraba, con ceja arqueada.

- Sí, tal vez sea tarde, pero, anoche pensaba y recordaba cosas.

- ¿Cosas? - preguntó insistente, aún no dejaba de tocar.

- Sí, cosas. No es fácil, pero quiero hacerlo bien - de nuevo, se encogió de hombros y dejó de mirarme -. Entre lo que pensaba anoche… estabas siempre tú, recuerdos que sólo poseo contigo; que siempre que necesito a alguien, sólo te busco a ti, porque siempre me haces sentir bien; y en las noches de luna llena, cuando el lobo llega a atacarte, no le das importancia a tus heridas, con tal de curar las mías y luego me entero por James que fueron mucho más grave de lo que aparentabas; y todas esas veces que he estado triste, porque Merlín sabe que tengo buenas razones para estarlo, pero tú no me dejas un momento así, siempre me alegras antes de que me deprima más, obsequiándome una barra de chocolate, que has sacado de no-sé-dónde; y esa simple sonrisa que me das en cualquier momento, haciendo que olvida cualquier cosa; y la maldita ceja arqueada, que me está matando. Y no quieres que empiece a hablar de tu atractivo físico, porque ambos sabemos que podríamos estar el resto de nuestras vidas hablando de eso. Y Sirius, lamento no haberme dado cuenta de todo esto antes y haberlo arruinado anoche, pero fue el beso, ése beso que ahora me tiene así, el que mientras intentaba dormir, aparecía en mi cabeza, para no marcharse y… ya no sé qué más puedo decir para arreglarlo - di un gran suspiro. Aunque no dejó de tocar, pude ver ésa sonrisa torcida y claro, la ceja arqueada -. En fin, Sirius, me gustas.

Se paralizó por completo, dejando la guitarra a un lado, asustándome el sonido del golpe.

- ¿Qué?

- ¡ME GUSTAS!

- E-entonces, eso quiere decir que… tú, que - se volteó, quedando frente a mí y pude ver claramente sus ojos y cómo volvían a brillar como antes -… que ¿quieres ser mi novio? - preguntó expectante. Sentí el calor en mis mejillas y mi corazón a punto de estallar.

- P-por supuesto que quiero - respondí -. Sirius, te prometo que no volveré a comportarme como un… - Canuto se había tirado sobre mí, abrazándome, haciendo que cayera de espaldas. Apoyó sus manos en el césped, para sostenerse, acercó su rostro y me besó suavemente, después de unos escasos segundos, rozó mis labios con su lengua, a lo que respondí inconscientemente entreabriéndolos, para dejarla entrar y salir la mía. Así estuvimos por un buen rato.

Finalmente, Sirius se dejó caer sobre mí, apoyando su cabeza sobre mi pecho. Repentinamente un dolor apareció en mi costado, donde él reposaba su esplendoroso cuerpo.

- ¡Auch! Mi reloj de bolsillo, mi reloj - intenté sacarlo, pero él fue más rápido.

- ¡Lunático! - exclamó alegre, levantándose un poco, para sentarse a un lado, lo que imité.

- ¿Qué pasa? - Pregunté preocupado.

- FELICES CINCO MINUTOS DESDE QUE ESTAMOS JUNTOS - y volvió a balancearse sobre mí, directo a mis labios.

- Idiota - emití sonriendo, luego de su acalorado beso.

- Tú lo eres más - asentí avergonzado -. Eh, olvídalo. Por cierto, y ¿si comenzamos a hablar sobre mi atractivo físico?

- No lo arruines - y le tomé por la nuca, para obligarle a besarme, que por supuesto, hizo sin mayor esfuerzo.

_**It was only a kiss.**_


End file.
